emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6556 (17th May 2013)
Plot Nikhil confronts David and asks why he is not fighting for Priya. Nikhil tells him that if he wants her back, he had better act quickly - she is leaving for London and not coming back. That evening at The Woolpack, Priya arrives to tell Chas she is leaving just as David appears and re-proposes to her. Priya accepts. At the same time, Katie pushes Alicia for details about her date with Dom. Alicia does not seem bowled over by him, but admits that he is a nice guy. Katie insists she just needs more time, but Alicia doesn't seem so sure. Something then strikes a chord with Alicia, and suddenly assertive, she says she is going to get her man and arrives at David's to discover that he has returned to Priya. Meanwhile, Rhona lies to Paddy that she has a call out, as she is desperate to get to the pharmacy. Rhona tries to persuade the pharmacist to give her more pills, making up yet another story. The pharmacist refuses and redirects her back to her GP. Rhona leaves infuriated. When she arrives home, Paddy and Vanessa are bickering. Rhona snaps at the pair, leaving Paddy baffled and Vanessa worried. Rhona's cravings are increasing and home alone, she unlocks the drugs cabinet at the vet's surgery. Elsewhere, Debbie asks Zak and Lisa if they can have Sarah and Jack later. Zak relents, but is clearly not impressed when Debbie insists the children are to go nowhere near Cain. When Zak and Lisa see Cain in the cafe, they encourage him to make amends with Debbie, but it does not look like he will back down, despite being upset that Debbie is preventing him from seeing Sarah and Jack. Later, Cain is grateful when Zak arrives at the farm with the kids in tow, feigning forgetfulness and miscommunication. Also, Megan wants Ali to know how sorry she is about Sean but Ali is gunning for her, Megan is rocked by the gulf between her and Robbie, while Sam is worried about Samson who has been quiet. Cast Main cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey -Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Pharmacist - Anna Louise Edwards (credited as Pharmacists) *Pharmacist - Christopher Jordan (credited as Pharmacists) Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes